Mr. Bounce
Mr. Bounce is the twenty-second book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. Mr. Bounce *'Color': Yellow *'shape': Round *'Gender ': Male *Hair: None *'Family ': Unknown *Height: About 1 and a half feet tall *Weight: Below Average *Friends:Some of the characters *Rivals:Few of the characters *Oppucation: Sporter *Love: none *Release date: 1976 *'Job': Bounces alot and can't stop *Features: Pink top *Nationality: Indian - American *'Voice Actors: '''Arthur Lowe (1975-1978), Gordon Peters (1995-1997), Neil Crone (1997-1999), Sam Gold (2008-present), Simon Greenall (UK, 2008-present) Story Mr. Bounce was very small and like a rubber ball. He just couldn't keep himself on the ground! He bounced all over the place! And, as you can imagine, that made things rather difficult. Last week, for instance, Mr. Bounce was out walking when he came to a farm. He climbed over the farm gate, and you can guess what happend next, can't you? He jumped from the gate, and...bounced right into the duck pond! BOUNCE went Mr. Bouce. SPLASH went Mr. Bounce. "QUACK," went the ducks. The other morning, for instance, Mr. Bounce was in bed. He woke up, and jumped out of bed, and you can guess what happened next, can't you? Bouncebouncebouncebounce! That happens quite often, which probably explains why Mr. Bounce leaves his bedroom door open every night! After he had picked himself up, Mr. Bounce went inside his house and sat down to think. Mr. Bounce bounced off the chair and banged his head on the ceiling. "OUCH!" said Mr. Bouce. "This is ridiculous," Mr. Bounce thought to himself, rubbing his head. "I must do something to stop all this bounceing about." He thought and thought. "I know," he thought. "I'll go to see the doctor! ''The Mr. Men Show In the 2008 TV series The Mr. Men Show, he looks the same except he is bigger and his hat has a stripe on it. He has an Indian accent in the US version and an Irish accent in the UK version. His bouncing about causes chaos for the other Mr. Men and Little Misses in Dillydale, especially when he's out in public. In the UK and US Versions, he is voiced by Sam Gold and Simon Greenall. He is first seen in Physical. Trivia *He was Little Miss Scary's servant in Dark & Up And Down. *His house with support beams under it. *A running gag is when he is with Mr. Strong, he always knocks off Mr. Bounce, and he starts bouncing away. *He is one of the 12 characters with no visible nose *He is one of few characters (other four being Little Miss Chatterbox , Little Miss Helpful Mr. Scatterbrain and Mr. Happy) with a love for animals. **His is where he is seen patting a goat in Fair. **He is one of the four yellow characters. **He was seen once without his hat in Sleep. *He has been seen with all characters (except Mr. Lazy, Miss Naughty, Mr. Quiet, Miss Daredevil, Miss Bossy, Miss Giggles and Miss Curious who haven't been seen with him so far). **He's one of the many characters who don't care if Mr. Bump gets hurt. **He is the same size, shape and color as Little Miss Sunshine. **It is possible if he lives with Little Miss Scary, because in "Up and Down" he was there when Mr. Noisy came into her house. **He doesn't care much if Mr. Rude is acting rude and has bad manners. **His Wow Wow Wubbzy counterpart is Wubbzy because they're both small, yellow and can bounce. **His Winnie the Pooh Counterpart is Tigger because they both bounce and were both introduced in 1968. **His Pokemon counterpart is Pikachu because both are yellow and small. **His Simpsons counterpart is Apu because they are both Indian, both yellow and have similar voices. **His Mario counterpart is the Clouds because they are bouncy **He seems to like wearing Miss Scary's masks in The Dark. International publications & translations Mr. Bounce appears under the titles: *''Monsieur Bing'' (French) *''Don Saltarin'' (Spanish) *''Meneer Stuiter''/''Meneertje Stuiterbal'' (Dutch) *''Ο Κύριος Χοροπηδούλης'' (Greek) *''蹦跳先生'' (Taiwan) *''Unser Herr Hupf'' (German). List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. * Mr. Bump (in picture and also on the bus) * Dr. Makeyouwell * Tennis Boys (two mentioned, one seen) * Mr. Happy ( TV )(Cameo) * Mr. Skinny(TV) * Mr. Daydream(TV) * Mr. Impossible(TV) * Mr. Greedy(TV) Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. * Mr. Grumble * Little Miss Jealous * A Very Happy Day For Mr. Happy (TV)(cameo) * Mr. Bounce Finds Paradise (TV) * Mr. Tickle Saves The Day (TV) * Mr. Jelly's Show of Bravery (TV) * An Unforgettable Sunday for Little Miss Tiny (TV) * That's Enough, Little Miss Bossy (TV) * Mr. Nonsense's Strange Illness (TV)(cameo) * Mr. Perfect Goes West (TV) * Little Miss Late Beats Them All (TV)(cameo) * Little Miss Helpful Goes To The Fair (TV) See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Category:Yellow characters Category:Round characters Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:Characters with hats